Shapur
Shapur was a great mystery, very little about him being revealed, after all, it's hard to learn about a guy who left no witnesses. What is known is that he was Farian. Shapur was very devoted to the Magi, failures and betrayals causing him to go into a controlled rage. One notable betrayal Shapur dealt with was that of Kara's, reacting by stabbing her in the back and then claiming her Black Knight ark as his own. In spite of being defeated in battle Shapur managed to escape and remained at Grazel's side. He was killed when he arrogantly attacked Madoras to retrieve the Black Knight. White Knight Chronicles The White Knight He first appeared when General Dragias overlooked the city of Balandor, however he was not addressed by the general and apparently didn't take part in the attack or capture of Cisna. The Black Knight He also is in the backround when Dragias becomes angered at losing to Leonard's Team the first time however, once again, he isn't addressed and thus stays quiet. Dragons of Greede The first time he is addressed on screen is when Grazel told him to "retire" Belcitane if he screwed up one more time. He did just that as Belcitane failed to get the Dragon Knight ark which went to Caesar. He told Belcitane that he had been "booed" off the stage and left as Belcitane bursted into flames and died. The Sun King Shapur silently stayed in the backround a lot after that, he prepared to fight Leonard and his team to give Grazel time to synch with the Sun King but Grazel appeared and he understood such an act was unnessecary as he gleefully watched Grazel turn into said knight. When Kara turned her back on the Magi way, Shapur killed her and took the Black Knight ark with him back to Grazel. He stood at Grazel's side as he made his war declaration speech to the whole Magi Organization. Awakening of Light and Darkness Rescue Miu Shapur was revealed to be behind the events of the Farian Civil War, giving Gigas cards to the Seperatists, thus making them loyal to the Magi. Return of the Black Knight Shapur finally made his presence known to Leonard and his friends when he led a charge into Greydall Plain. There he mocked Leonard and Caesar for failing to save Kara from him. To add further insult, he transformed into the Black Knight right before them. With this, the two wasted no time in attacking him. However, Shapur revealed he never intended to "beat them" but just poison Leonard. His job done, he ran off. Wrath of the Sun King Shapur returned to Grazel after Leonard and Grazel fought each other. He too was surprised to see Kara alive and well which greatly confused him. However, he followed orders and left. Seige of Red Horned Island As Leonard was making his way into the battle, Shapur went to stop him. In an amazing midair battle, Shapur did all he could with the Black Knight to stop Leonard but he failed as Leonard made it to the island and destroyed it. Rise of Madoras As Leonard led his friends into Grazel's throne-room, Shapur and Grazel joined forces as all five Knights went into a cataclysmic battle. However, all knights were absorbed into a large black sphere that enveloped Leonard which was all according to Clyde Ledom's plan. Enraged he attacked the sphere to again take the black knight, but as he touched it he disintegrated into dust. Abilities Shapur, like most Magi, appeared to be skilled with a sword and quite fast, possibly even able to teleport. After gaining the Black Knight's ark Shapur, using Kara, turned into the Black Usurper, though it isn't clear if he can do this without needing another person or even how it was possible at all. The Black Knight portion of the Usurper appeared different however and Shapur did escape with its ark becoming the new pactmaker. Category:White Knight Chronicles characters Category:Characters Category:Pactmaker Category:Deceased